Le Géant et Konoha
by MV-GD
Summary: Et si un jour un Géant arrivait à Konoha ? Et que ce Géant allait confondre nos Héros avec des Objets notre quotidien ? Venez lire comment tout commença et comme nos Héros vont gérer la situation et sauvez Kakashi-Sensei.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction délirante! Si vous connaissez pas ce mot prenez un dictionnaire, et si vous aimez pas...baah convertissez-vous à notre folie! (Ouais!On va faire une Secte! #Sortent).

Sasuke : Sniif j'vous aime pas!

MV-GD : Sa tombe bien nous non-plus!

Sasuke : ELLES M'AIMENT PAS!

**(C'était pour éviter les arrêts cardiaque des fans de Sasuke...Si vous l'aimez...baaah nous on l'aime pas alors faut pas lire l'histoire sauf si vous l'aimez uniquement quand il est ridicule =D #Convertissez-vous à notre amour pour la ridiculité de Sasuke!)**

PS. Les paroles en gras sont nos commentaires personnels, mais on le dira assez souvent..._-Regard vague-_

* * *

Ce beau jour là, le soleil brillait sur l'entrainement de l'équipe 7 composé de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi. Cet entrainement n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. Un évènement inatendu allait perturber nos 4 ninjas puis tout Konoha et enfin notre bande d'asociaux Akatsuki. Un géant arriva.

Naruto : Euh Kakashi-Sensei c'est quoi cet ombre géante sur nous?  
Kakashi. : Euh un nuage!  
Sasuke : Un nuage avec des jambes?  
Sakura : Pas épilés en plus.

**(Comme Jiraya 0.0...Ils sont cousin?)**

_-Tous se retourne-_

Naruto : UN GÉANT!  
Kakashi: Euh sortez pas vos armes, nous ne voulons pas de mal ok?  
Sakura : Bonjour le géant!  
Géant : Oh un balais à chiottes!  
Kakashi : Où ça ? Où ça?  
Naruto : Pourquoi il vous regarde comme ça Kakashi-Sensei ?  
Sasuke : Je crois qu'il parle de vous Kakashi-Sensei.  
Sakura : Ca vous va bien comme surnom .

**(En effet oui ^.^)**

_-Le géant se penche et attrape Kakashi-_

Naruto : Il parlait vraiment de lui.  
Kakashi : ET LACHEZ MOI!  
Géant : J'avais justement besoin d'un bon balais à chiottes!  
Sakura : On devrait peut-être allé chercher Tsunade...  
Sasuke : T'es sûr?

_-Le géant pars avec Kakashi qui pendouille la tête en bas-_

Kakashi : AU SECOURS!

Nos jeunes ninjas partirent en courant chez Tsunade...mais ils ne savaient pas qu'est-ce que ça allait provoquer.

Naruto : TSUNADE!KAKASHI IL...IL...  
Tsunade : Est pervers?  
Sasuke : Oui mais non!  
Tsunade : Est en retards?  
Sakura : Seulement 2 heures aujourd'hui il s'améliore mais c'est pas ça!  
Shizune : Je sais! Il a enfin quitté le village!  
Naruto : Oui mais pas de son plein gré!  
Sasuke : Il s'est fait enlevé.  
Sakura : Par un géant qui l'a prit pour un ballais à chiottes...  
Gai : OH MON RIVAL DE TOUJOURS! TU M'AS ENCORE BATTU! JE VAIS TE PROUVER QUE JE PEUX MIEUX DEBOUCHER LES TOILETTES QUE TOI! J'ARRIVE MOI LE MEILLEUR BALLAIS À CHIOTTES DU MONDE!  
Lee : Ouais, à fond Gai-Sensei!  
Tsunade : On peut pas partir comme ça sans savoir où il est...  
Sasuke : Mieux vaut pas savoir...

_-Pakkun arrive mort de rire-_

**_(Effectivement, nous pensons qu'il peut vu la situation)_**

Naruto : Pakkun!  
Pakkun : J'apporte des nouvelles de Balais, oups Kakashi_ -rires-_  
Gai : MON RIVAL!  
Sakura : Il va bien?  
Pakkun : C'est bon il est encore dans la forêt du Sud-Est...Et il viens de se prendre un arbre. _-Rires-_  
Gai : OH MON RIVAL TU ME BAS ENCORE! ATTENDS MOI, JE VAIS TE PROUVER QUE JE PRENDS AUSSI BIEN LES ARBRES QUE TOI!

_-Gai et Lee partent, emporté par l'élan de la jeunesse-_

**(On se sent vieux à côté, heiin?...AVOUEZ! -Oh L se ramen *_*)**

Tsunade : Bon nous allons...


	2. Chapter 2

Infos : Les paroles en gras sont toujours et encore nos euh commentaires personnels. Les délires ça nous connais ^.^

(METTEZ DES REVIEWS! Sinon on vous envoie Tobi 1semaine!-Sa fait flipper heiin 0.0- OU Deidara, préparer la place pour ses 4 brosses à dents -Sa sa fait encore plus flipper...0.0-

Infos dernières minute : Nous pouvons vous envoyer les enfants de Kisame et Itachi -Des Thons rouges au sharingan! RARETE ABSOLUE- (Ok ok Nous sortons pour laisser la place à la fic')

* * *

Tsunade : Nous allons … partir à sa recherche !

Sasuke : On est obligé ?

Naruto : Génial ! Une mission ! _–sautille partout-_

Sakura : Regarde la mission imbécile !

_- Bisuke, un autre chien de kakashi, fait son apparition-_

Bisuke : Bonjour _-essaie d'être sérieux-_

Tous : Ou est Kakashi ?

Bisuke : Ils sont près de la source. Et le bal..oups Kakashi s'est pris la cascade et la falaise avec d'ailleurs ! _–mort de rire-_

Naruto : ALLONS-Y ! _–sort en entrainant ses amis-_

**(Nous plaignons les amis en question)**

Sasuke : Nooooon j'veux paaaas !J'suiiiiis troop jeune pour se genre de fiiilm !

Tsunade : Ramenez la flamme de la jeunesse en passant !

Pakkun : Gros sourcil 1 et 2 ?

Tsunade : Qui d'autre ?

_-L'équipe 7 part à la rescousse de Kakashi-_

Naruto : Vous connaissez ce chien ?

Bisuke : Ouais c'est Urushi. Il a l'air de bien se marrer.

Sakura : Salut Urushi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Urushi : Baah les mecs aux gros sourcils qui s'éclatent contre les sapins…

Sasuke : Gai…Lee…_-déprimé-_

**(Ah parce qu'il est pas déprimé d'habitude?)**

Gai : Pakkun, ce sapin est-il plus grand que celui de mon rival balais ?

Pakkun : Non _–se marre-_

Naruto : Demandons si cette bonne femme l'a vu !

_- Tous s'approche de la femme-_

Sakura : Bonjour _-big smile-_

Lee : Vous avez vu un géant avec un homme aux cheveux gris dans les bras ?

Bonne femme : Non mais j'ai vu un géant avec un balais à chiottes qui hurlait.

Sasuke : C'est lui.

_-Ils continuent leur chemin-_

**(A la queue-leu-leuuuuu~ C'est mignon non? #Sortent)**

Shiba : Salut les gens !

Gai : Regardez ! Le légendaire chien de mon légendaire rival !

Shiba : Je suis légendaire ? C'est vrai ? _–super content-_

Sasuke : Pourquoi je suis là, moi ? J'ai autre chose à faire ! _–pense à Itachi-_

**(C'est touchant l'amour fraternel~)**

Lee : Oh regardez ! La falaise ! Y a une marque dessus !

Shiba : Il s'est imprimé dans la falaise le Balais à chiottes._-se roule par terre de rire-_

Urushi : Sympa comme œuvre d'art.

Pakkun : Je veux la même chez moi.

**(NOUS AUSSI =D)**

Shiba : Il a changé de route, il se dirige vers la montagne maintenant.

Lee : Il faut lui prouver qu'on peut le battre Gai-sensei ! Retrouvons-le pour lui montrer !

_-La joyeuse (en théorie) équipe, entrainée par la flamme de Konoha, part dans les montagnes-_


	3. Chapter 3

Infos : Les paroles en gras sont nos commentaires personnels! Nous savons c'est du n'importe quoi mais le mot Délire doit bien avoir une définition ^.^

-METTEZ DES REVIEWS- -Ou notre Folie meurtrière (Genre Itachi énervé -Sa fait peur heiin 0.0)va se réveiller...Ou on se sucide (Genre Hidan -Sa fait peur aussi Heiin 0.0)

* * *

_- Dans les montagnes -_

Pakkun : Oh Buru le plus imposant...chien de Konoha!

Buru : …..…. Suivez-moi.

Naruto : Sympa l'accueil !

Shiba : T'inquiète il est toujours comme ça…

Akino : Même avec sa copine !

Lee : Le vrai clone de Sasuke !

Sasuke : Heiin ?

Tous : Continue à dormir.

Sakura : Eh le, enfin, Buru il est parti !

Urushi : EH ATTENDS PARTENAIRE !  
Gai : JE VAIS DEPASSER CE CHIEN ET PROUVER MA RAPIDITE !

Sasuke : L'asile c'est juste à 2 kilomètres…

Lee : _-Fait une fleur de lotus à Sasuke-_ GAI-SENSEI J'AI MIS KO L'ENNEMI !

Sakura : _-Frappe Lee et l'éjecte dans les bras de Gai-_ FRAPPE PAS MON SASUKE !

Sasuke : Oh un bonbon ! _–Regarde Sakura-_

Naruto : On a perdu Buru _–Déprime-_

Pakkun : En route les enfants.

Sakura : Lâche-moi Sasuke ! Non mais arrête de me mordre !

Sasuke : Hmm délicieux le bonbon !

Bisuke : Tu devrais être contente il vient de dire que t'était bonne !

_–Tout en parlant ils avaient continué à avancer-_

Uuhei : Les humains ont de drôles de façons de se dire salut…

Pakkun : UUHEI !

Naruto : Et Buru ! _–Il est fan de se chien -_

Uuhei : Oui Uuhei c'est moi.

Sasuke : Mignon ce chiot !

Uuhei : Je ne suis pas un chiot tête d'aspirine.

Sakura : INSULTE PAS MON SASUKE D'AMOUR !

Uuhei : Sasuke comment fais-tu pour supporter cette femelle ?

Lee : DIS PAS CA DE MA SAKURA !

Sasuke : J'adore ce chiot !

Uuhei : La ferme aspirine sur pattes.

Akino : Alors où est Kakashi ? _–Pour changer de sujet-_

Uuhei : Là dedans….son boulot a commencé…

Sasuke : Nooon ~ _-Devient tout blanc, enfin il l'était déjà, maintenant il est transparent-_

Gai : MON RIVAL J'ARRIVE ! _–Enfonce la porte dans son élan et s'arrête net devant la vision d'horreur qui s'étale devant lui-_

**(Avez-vous déjà vu un géant déboucher des toilettes ? Nous non… heureusement… ça doit faire un choc…)**

Gai venait de voir un Chien hilare qui portait la même tenue que lui, la verte avec les bouts orange.

**(On a oublié de vous précisez qu'ils sont encore dans le salon)**

Lee : JE PORTE LA MÊME TENUE QU'UN CHIEN 0.0

Sakura : Kakashi a un chien qui a le même shampoing que moi et un autre avec la même tenue que gros sourcil ! 0.0

Naruto : 0.0 C'est la mode ou quoi ?

Sasuke : J'suis trop jeune pour ça ! _–Ferme les yeux-_

Guruko : Baaah quoi c'est le balais euh Kakashi qui m'a foutu ça !

Buru : T'as l'air con.

Tous : 0.0 TROP MECHANT !

Akino : C'est la première fois qu'il parle autant en une journée…

Uuhei : T'as de la fièvre Buru ?

Buru : …. _–Silence pesant-_

Shiba : Je ne savais pas que Kakashi avait une telle passion pour Gai _-Pas de sous-entendu bien sûr-_

Sasuke : Je vais allez dans cette pièce. _–Ouvre la porte et…- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH _-…Tombe dans les pommes-_

Sakura : Sasuke ! _–Va vers son amour et regarde par la porte-_ O-H M-O-N D-I-E-U !

Hidan : Jashin ?

Tous : Dégage Hidan on s'en fout de ta religion.

Hidan : Snif _–Part-_

Gai : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?

Tobi : Tobi sait =D.

Deidara : Baah le truc qui bouche les toilettes…

Pein : KONAN MON AMOUR !

Sasori : Comme il l'a dit, c'est Konan.

Naruto : Le papier sur pattes ?

Uuhei : Et les droits d'auteur tu connais ?

Naruto : ?. ? Pourquoi ça se mange ?

Sakura : SASUKE REVEILLE-TOI !

Kakashi : Sauv _–A de nouveau la tête sous l'eau-_ ez moi… _-Replonge-_

Kisame : _-Depuis l'eau des toilettes-_ MAIS COMMENT JE VAIS POUVOIR ALLER A L'OCEAN MOI ! DEBOUCHE SES TOILETTES DE MERDE !

Kakashi : Mais c'est ce que je fais !

Kisame : FAIS LE MIEUX !

Gai : OUAIS MON RIVAL JE VEUX TE REMPLACER ! JE PEUX FAIRE MIEUX !

Lee : Ouai Gai-Sensei !

Hidan : Jashin pourquoi pas moi ?

Deidara : Bon le maso la ferme !

Itachi : Un balai ! *_* Keupiin !

Sasuke : _-Se réveille-_ J'suis où… ?

Sakura : Tu veux pas savoir mon chéri !

Sasuke : Sakura lâche-moi _–Est redevenu lui-même-_

**(Parce qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre ? 0.0)**

Sakura : Mais mais mais t'as dit que…

Naruto : _-Prend la tête de Sasuke et le fait regarder Kakashi-_ Voilà tu peux retomber dans les pommes t'y étais plus utile !

Sasuke : AAAH ! _–Retombe dans les pommes-_

Sakura : Ouai mon amour 3 !

Kakashi : AU SECOURS ! _–Continue de faire plongette-_

Naruto : Regardez ça marche !

Kisame : YATTA !

Konan : _-Saute sur Pein-_ MON AMOUR ! 3

Pein : Ma femme 3

**(Stop ! Pas devant les enfants !)**

Hidan : NOTRE PAPIER ! ENFIN !

Kisame : MAMAN J'ARRIVE ! _–Plonge dans les toilettes, si vous ne saviez pas les égouts arrivent dans l'océan-_

Itachi : Attends moi ! Faut que tu me montres à ta famille, chéri !

Sakura : Ils sont ensemble ? 0.0

Deidara : On s'y habitue…et vu que Konan est prise y a plus d'autre femme !

Tobi : Si mais vous êtes déjà prise Deidara-Sempai !

Zetsu : Je suis en retard ! Oh salut Deidara d'amour !

Lee : Un couple à trois ? 0.0

Deidara : Ca te dérange ? Et Tobi je te tue à la maison !

Tobi : NON TOBI PAS VOULOIR MOURIR !

Géant : C'est quoi ces fourmis ?

Tous : _-Silence-_ Merde…

Kakashi : Je peux plus marcher !

Sakura&Naruto&les chiens : On te porte pas avec ton odeur !

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon odeur ?

Tous : _-Silence…-_

Sasori : Et on dit qu'il a un odorat surdéveloppé…

Géant : _-Prend Sakura-_ Oh un Chewing-gum *_* !

Sakura : Lâche-moi bouffon !

Sasuke : _-Se réveille-_ Hein quoi ?

**(Il s'est reconnu…Lueur d'espoir)**

Le géant mâche Sakura sous le regard choqué de tous et le regard compatissant de Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour(vous inquiétez pas on va pas dire que ça) Infos:

-si jamais quand Zetsu parle en gras c'est que c'est Zetsu noir qui parle

-nous vantons ENORMEMENT la **SUISSE(au pouvoir)** dans ce chapitre, mais on est pas racistes, on a rien contre l'union européenne ;p

-ON VEUT DES REVIEWS! PLEIN DE REVIEWS!BEAUCOUP DE REVIEWS! ENORMEMENT DE REVIEWS!(Vous vous souvenez d'Itachi et Kisame? Maintenant imaginez les enfants de Deidara et Zetsu...des plantes carnivores blondes et explosive! Ce sont des canons...évidemment ils ont le physique de leur mère)

A la prochaine!

* * *

Hidan : JASHIN-SAMA PRENEZ-MOI A SA PLACE !PITIE !

kakashi : Ben vas-y personne te retiens.

Hidan : OUAIS JASHIN A PARLE A TRAVERS UN OBJET ! VIVE LES BALAIS A CHIOTTES !-_saute dans la bouche du géant-_

Sakura : Sors- moi de là !

Hidan : Non avec la vue que j'ai…je préfère t'admirer.

Sakura : UN PERVERS ENCORE UN SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !

Géant : OH une orange je vais me régaler !

Naruto : AH NON AU SECOURS! Oh Sakura tu devrais descendre ta jupe je comprends Hidan …

Guruko : Euh comment le géant va faire pour manger un chewing-gum et une orange et … un…truc non-identifié en même temps ?

**Zetsu :** **Je crois qu'il va pas tenter…**

Zetsu : JE SUIS TROP INTELLIGENT !...Mais il va faire quoi alors ?

**Zetsu : JE suis trop intelligent toi tu es vraiment con.**

Zetsu : Je suis con attends tu t'es vu toi ?

**Zetsu : Oui justement…**

Deidara : Je vous rappelle que tu es toi et que tu es toi

Zetsu : Tu piges quelque chose moi ?

**Zetsu : Non. Et moi?**

Zetsu : Non…

Tous : Bon pour en revenir à l'histoire y va faire quoi le géant alors ?

Sakura : Ah IL M'AVALE !

Hidan : Tu veux dire : il NOUS avale.

Sakura : AH JE VAIS ÊTRE AVALES AVEC UN PERVERS !

Naruto : Deux pervers.

Kakashi : Les rejoindre ou ne pas les rejoindre…telle est la question…

Naruto : -_depuis le ventre du géant_-Eh Hidan! Egoiste !Lâche-la j'en veux aussi !

Géant : Oh mince j'ai avalé l'orange en même temps…mais il reste plein de trucs abandonnés là en bas.

Tous : NOOOOONNN

Géant :- _sort un sac_- je vais les prendre avec pour plus tard.

Donc le géant repartit avec : son balais à chiottes **(plus tellement utilisable…mais bon),** une belle **(?)** femme blonde**(gratuite en plus!),** une citrouille**(no comment),** une salade mêlée**(…)**, un cure-dent et du fil dentaire**(pour une fois qu'ils servent à quelque chose…)** et c'est tout.

Sasuke : Et pourquoi j'ai pas d'attribut moi snif

**MV-GD : Parce que t'es castré connard !**

Kakashi : Sasuke va chercher du secours !

Sasuke :Nan, je boude !

**(Oh! trop chou!)**

Orochimaru : Pas besoin on est là nous…

Orochimaru/Jiraya/Tsunade : NOUS SOMMES LES TROIS SANNINS LEGENDAIRES !Aieu mes rumathismes !

Oro : Tsunade je t'avais dit que c'était plus de ton âge.

Tsunade : T'es plus vieux que moi on a deux mois , trois jours, deux heures, quatre minutes et cinq secondes de différence.

Jiraya : Non en fait vous avez exactement deux mois, trois jours, deux heures, quatre minutes, quatre secondes et quinze dixième de différence.

Deidara : AIDEZ-MOI !

Jiraya : J'entends le cri d'une belle**(?)** femme blonde qui m'appelle !

Deidara : Ou ça ? Ou ça ?

Jiraya : Vous entendez sa voix si douce et tendre ? Vite libérons-la pour que je puisse la toucher et la voir de plus près.

**Zetsu :Touche pas à mon homme !**

Deidara : Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi?

Kakuzu : Si tu me paies je lui défonce le crâne.

Sasori : Abime-le pas trop c'est cool comme marionnette un sannin…

Deidara : Combien ?

Kakuzu : Dix milliards de francs SUISSES**(Fierté nationale nyark nyark nyark)** sur mon compte secret en Suisse**( les banques suisses sont sûres…si sûres que vous ne reverrai jamais votre argent…mais nous oui…)**trois milliards de dollars américains, trois milles roupies indiennes, cent milliards de wons et deux euros **( parce que les euros c'est POURRI)**

Kakashi : Cher le gars, mais je comprends avec une tête pareille… ça coûte cher la chirurgie hestétique…

**(Comment tu sais ça toi? T'en a déjà eu besoin?Mais si tu portes un masque c'est que ça a raté...on comprend...)**

Deidara : Tiens prends ton fric maintenant.

Tsunade : Pour le battre y faudrait être un peu plus grand…vous me suivez?

Oro : Non on te dépasse! INVOCATION !

Jiraya : C'est parti! INVOCATION !

Tsunade : INVOCATION

Gamabunta : Tiens ça fait longtemps Manda…

Manda : En effet mais je crois qu'il manque quelqu'un…

Tsunade : Mais elle est où cette limace elle peut pas se dépêcher?

Oro : Ben justement…c'est une limace…elle prend son temps…tout son temps…

Jiraya : Tsunade à demain.

Tsunade : Mais je veux pas partir moi !

Oro : Je veux pas être méchant **(t'es sûr ?)** mais tu vas pas nous être utile comme ça.

Naruto : MULTI-CLONAGE SUPRA !

Géant : J'ai mal au ventre…

Kakashi : AH il explose ! Je suis touché !Je suis touché !ARGH je meurs !Je saigne de partout ! Mon cerveau me dégouline sur la tronche !

Pakkun : Impossible !

Tous : Pourquoi ?

Pakkun : S'il en avait un ça se saurait !

Tous : Ah ouais c'est vrai…pas con le chien…


	5. Chapter 5

Yo les gens! Petite précision:

-Ce chapitre est pervers...on vous laisse voir si ça vous plaît...et si vous comprenez tout...

-Nous avons écrit ce chapitre devant Baka96 qui arrêtait pas de se marrer, elle était pas très utile dans cet état mais bon...

-Espérons que Sakura n'aie pas d'enfants avec Hidan ou Naruto... imaginez pourquoi...

* * *

Sakura: MERDE! ELLE EST OU MA JUPE ?

Kakashi:-_bave, bave, dégouline-_

Jiraya:-_ dégouline, dégouline, se noie-_

Tsunade: Attends! Je te passe mon manteau!

Hidan: C'est dommage qu'elle aie quelque chose en dessous...

Naruto: Non !Pas le manteau! Ça gâche tout!

Sasuke: Je boude toujours NA!

Deidara: Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose?

Tous: Non pourquoi?

Sasuke. Je vous hais de toute mon âme!

**( Ah! Parce que t'en as une?)**

Tsunade: JE SUIS PAS VIEILLE!

Orochimaru: A ce qui paraît, l'espoir fait vivre!

Naruto: NON! TSUNADE VIVRA LONGTEMPS!

Uuhei: Allez on s'en va nous!

Sasuke: NON! MON AMOUR! NE ME QUITTES PAS!

Uuhei: Kakuzu tu veux combien?

Pakkun: Bon, au revoir!

Akino: Au revoir!

Buru: ...

Bisuke: Au revoir!

Urushi : Au revoir!

Shiba : Au revoir!

Guruko : Au revoir!

Tous : Au revoir!

Uuhei : Vous ne trouvez pas que vous vous répétez?

Tous: ...-_gros silence-_...

Les chiens disparaissent.

**(Attention tour de magie)**

Orochimaru: Je rentre chez Kabuto! -_Dit-il en rougissant_-

Sasori: Ben nous on rentre dans notre grotte pourrie.

Tobi: Ouga_ -sort massue du sol- _

Tous: Tobi! zetsu n'est pas une massue!

Tobi: Si! Les massues c'est en bois et Zetsu aussi!

Zetsu: Son raisonnement se tient...

**Zetsu: Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! Traître! Imbéile! Pauvre moi inutile!**

Tobi: Bah c'est normal! Les massues sont faites de bois et le bois vient de l'arbre et l'arbre est une plante donc Zetsu est un arbre =D! J'suis intelligent moi! ^.^

Deidara: Ça explique pourquoi c'était si dur..._ça_

Tobi: C'est quoi _ça_?

Tous: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

Sakura: Ben qu'est-ce qui a? =)

Sasuke: Bah Hidan te l'a probablement montré avant...

Tsunade: Je vous propose de rentrer avant que ça dégénère...

Kakashi: Pourquoi? Ça devient interessant...

Tobi: Tobi veut savoir! Savoir! Veut! _-tout se mélange dans son petit cerveau-_

Sakura: Moi aussi! Aussi! Moi! Savoir! -_elle est dans le même état queue Tobi- _

**(Oups petite faute de frappe ce n'était pas voulu..._pas_ voulu..._pas_ voulu vous comprenez?)**

Tsunade: Si vous êtes sage je vous offre une glace.

Tobi: Yes!

Sakura: Mais je veux savoir moi!

Sasuke: -_L'assome discrètement...très discrètement..._-

Tobi : Nyan ma Sakura!

Tous : On rentre.

Kakashi: Ils commencent tôt pour leur âge!

Jiraya: C'est normal je les ai éduqués

Kakashi: Tobi aussi?

Jiraya: Non! Chez lui, c'est naturel!

**MV-GD: Qui veut des mergez?=D**

_-Une force mystérieuse les sortit-_

Tous: Bon bah y a eu comme un petit coup de vent...On rentre!

Lee: Qui veut porter Sakura?

Naruto: MOI!

Lee:_ -L'assome discrètement-_ Qui veut porter Naruto maintenant?

_-Personne ne répond-_

Tous rentre chez eux, même Naruto mais on ne sait pas comment...

* * *

Bon...sérieusement...qui veut des merguez?

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Les merguez c'est pas gratuit...

Et faut qu'on sache ce que vous pensez de nos sous-entendus pervers!


	6. Chapter 6

Pour ce chapitre nous sommes en grève. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas bonjour NA! **(Oups on vient de le faire T.T)**

Flash Infos :

- Nous sommes désormais dans notre Fiction et en héroines principales en plus! **(Sasuke : C'est ça incrustez vous! / MV : Et toi désincruste toi! Ciao)**

- Les fantômes présents parlent en italique** (Comment ils font?)** pour accentuer leur voix fantômatique.

- Âme sensible s'abstenir **(Beaucoup de morts...)**

_-Fantôme de Jiraya en mode Sannin : **DES REVIEWS OU JE VOUS HANTE! **_

* * *

**!Flash Infos spécial!**

MV : Suite à cette aventure nos héros finirent tous traumatisés.

M : En effet un peu beaucoup !

V : Passionnément…

M : À la folie…

V : PAS DU TOUT =D !

Producteur : _-toussote-_ vous êtes en directe…

MV : Ooooooooooh… on en apprend des choses !

Tobi : Tobi est en pleine forme !

Dei : La ferme Tobi.

Producteur : MAIS ILS SONT PAS DANS LE SCRIPT !

V : Invités spéciaux de dernière minute ! *_*

M : Arrête de baver !

V : Hidan *_* Deidara *_* Tobi *_* Zetsu *_* Kisame *_*

Pein : Et moi alors ?

Hidan : Et voilà c'est reparti…

Pein : Je suis le leader moi !

V : Hidan *_* Deidara *_* _-Se fait assommer par Pein-_

Journaliste : Donc je suis sur les lieux de l'explosion du Vésuve…

MV : T'es en retards ! Les infos du soir c'était hier à midi !

Akatsuki : …

Tobi : Keupiiines~

MV : Euh d'accord… Bref continuons ^-^

M : Beaucoup de nos héros sont légèrement amochés.

V : Ou mort, pour la plupart =D

Hidan : SadoMaso ?

MV : Ouaiiiiis =D

M : En fait il n'y a pas de survivants.

Sasuke : EH JE BOUDE ENCORE !

V : Ooooooooh….y en a un…pourquoi lui ?

Tobi : Parce que c'est Sasuke !

M : Justement il aurait dû crever !

Kakuzu : On peut s'arranger si vous voulez…

V : Tu pourra avoir son cœur et corps =D

Kakuzu : D'accord…Sasuke viens me voir…

M : Donc je disais il n'y a pas de survivants à part l'Akatsuki mais ça c'est normal ^-^

Journaliste : FLASH INFOS SPECIAL ! NARUTO EST TOUJOURS VI…Ah bah en fait non…il vient de se tirer un kunai…il a pas supporter la mort de Sasuke…

V : Commençons par la jeunesse…Gai a essayé péniblement de remplacer Kakashi Hatake…il s'est fait bouffer par Kisame qui revenait de son voyage de noce, félicitations ! Kisame et Itachi =D !

Kisame : Merci beaucoup =)

Itachi : C'était génial !

M : Tu te souviens du mariage ?

V : Ouii ! Et quand Itachi c'est cassé la gueule à cause de sa robe !

M : Et Kisame qui était violet tellement il était rouge !

V : Et quand Kisame c'est plongé dans l'eau bénite !

M : Et Itachi qui est tombé dans le gâteau ! Il était encore plus blanc après !

Producteur : Youhou c'est les infos pas une série TV !

V : Ah ça c'est dommage…et aussi quand Itachi…

Producteur : PUTAIN VOS GUEULES !

V : C'est ça vouvoie moi être inférieur !

**Zetsu : Elles devraient venir à l'Akatsuki…et Pein prendre sa retraite…**

M : Je le remplace ! Je l'remplace !

V : On s'ra 2 !On s'ra 2 !

Pein : Je suis six je vous éclatent !

MV : ET BAH NOUS ON EST SUISSES ! =D

_Fantôme de Lee : Vous pouvez leur dire que je suis mort…comme ça je peux reposer en paix ^-^_

_Fantôme de Kakashi : Comment peut-on reposer en paix à côté de Gai…_

V : Bref…donc Lee s'est suicidé…

M : Enfin on est pas sûre…

V : Parce qu'en fait on l'a retrouvé…

M : Embroché sur un sapin !

Hidan : Owii~ il en a de la chance *_*

M : Venons à Sakura…

V : NON PAS ELLE ! PITIE !

_Fantôme de Sakura : Merci c'est gentil…_

MV : Oh de rien ^-^

M : Donc Sakura…

V : En fêtant la mort de Lee elle est tombée en coma éthylique…

Femme de ménage : ATTENTION J'ARRIVE AVEC LE BALAIS!

Itachi : KEUPIIIIIIIINS! 3

Producteur : D-E-G-A-G-E-Z!

M : Et n'en est plus ressortie =D

V : Le trou était trop profond et trop vide…

M : Comme sa tombe…

V : Il nous a fallu 2jours pour la creuser.

_Fantôme de Sasuke : Mais quel plaisir de la voir dedans *0*_

M : _-Sort un bazooka et tire dans tout les sens-_ J'lai entendu ! J'te jure !J'lai entendu !

Hidan : Même les fantômes ont plus de chance que moi T.T

Kakuzu : Attends comment elle a pu se payer ce bazooka ! C'est trop cher ces trucs !

V : Grâce à ton compte en banque secret de Suisse…

**(Nous on voit votre argent…vous pas Nyark Nyark Nyark)**

Kakuzu : JE VAIS LES TUER !

Producteur : ATTENDS LA FIN DE L'ÉMISSION CONNARD !

Hidan : Pourquoi on me tue jamais ?

Tous : Parce que t'es immortel, réfléchis !

V : La mort de Jiraya, Tsunade et Kakashi…

M : Est fascinante !

V : Dison que Tsunade…

M : Qui s'est rendu compte qu'elle était vieille…

V : A décidé de se suicider …

Caméraman : Oh merci pour le café!

M : En se jetant de la falaise où il y a la tête des Hokage !

V : Jiraya a tenté de la sauver…

M : Il est tombé avec ! =)

V : T'as l'air heureuse !

M : Bah oui ça fait un laid en moins !

Caméraman : MAIS IL EST DEG' CE CAFÉ!

** (...BANG...oh une caméra en moins...)**

V : Et un pervers aussi !

M : Ah mais nan ça c'est pas cool, sinon je vais me retrouver seule !

V : Merci c'est gentil ._-Regard vexé-_

Producteur : On parlera de votre vie sentimentale plus tard…

MV : ALORS ON POURRA ?=D

Tous : Nooooooon~

Tobi : J'suis trop jeune pour ça !

_Fantôme de Jiraya : J'vois pas pourquoi !_

Tous : Tu n'as jamais écouté leurs discussions plus de 2minutes !

MV : Ça se voit.

V : Tsunade et Jiraya sont tombés sur le nez du 4ème Hokage…

M : Qui n'a pas supporté le poids…

V : On se demande à cause de qui…

_Fantôme de Tsunade : C'EST PAS MA FAUTE !_

_Fantôme de Jiraya : -Chante- C 'est pas ma faute à moi !_

V : Qui est tombé sur…

M : Un balai à chiottes, euh Kakashi..

V : Et Jiraya est mort sur le coup…

M : Tsunade est devenue totalement folle et s'est prise pour un pigeon…

V : Et a essayer de s'envoler…

M : Ce qui n'a pas marché…

_Fantôme de Tsunade : Si pendant 2minutes !_

Tous : …

V : Elle est donc morte, éclatée contre la falaise…

M : Plus précisément sur le premier Hokage !

V : D'ailleurs Kakashi on l'a retrouvé en dessous.

Sasori : Sous le premier Hokage ?

Zetsu : Nan sous Tsunade bien sûr !

Itachi : Et évidemment il s'est étouffé en dessous…

Journaliste : Je vous signale que le Vésuve…

V : _-Qui se trouve miraculeusement à côté du journaliste sur le Vésuve-_ VA TE FOUTRE OU JE PENSE !_ –L'éjecte dans le cratère du volcan.-_

M : Justement non…Kakashi n'est pas mort comme ça.

V : Ouaaah le volcan est magnifique *o*

Deidara :_ -Aussi sur le Vésuve-_ Surtout la petite explosion quand le mec a touché la lave.

V : C'était fascinant…

Dei : Excitant…

M : Je vous rejoins ! _–Disparaît-_

Producteur : _-Murmurant-_ Faut que je démissionne vite…_-Voix haute-_ BON REVENEZ !

_Fantôme de Kakashi : J'suis mort comment alors ?_

MV :_ -De nouveau sur le plateau TV-_ Tu t'es noyé dans ta bave.

Hidan : Faut dire qu'il avait une vue magnifique !

_-Silence très pesant-_

MV : C'est donc la fin du Flash Infos spécial avec l'Akatsuki *-*

Pein : Enfin on rentre…

MV : NOOON…

* * *

**Personnages :**

_Producteur :_ Bah Producteur

_Journaliste HS :_ Inconnu et mort.

_Caméraman :_ Mort et enterré.

_Femme de ménage :_ Fin et origine inconnues.

_Présentatrices :_ M&V **(Evidemment! Vous vouliez quelqu'un d'autre? On vous le déconseille)**

_Akatsuki :_ Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Pein, Hidan **(Il ne manque personne...nan?)**

_Fantômes :_ Jiraya, Tsunade, Lee, Kakashi, Sakura.

_Félicitations_ à ITACHI et KISAME pour leur MAGNIFIQUE mariage! **(On vous en a parlé)**

_Remerciement_ à l'AKATSUKI *_* Pour leur aimable participation. **(Sasori : On était obligés, on voulait pas nous! / Dei : Le volcan *0*)** et à NOUS-même ^-^**(Vous croyez que c'est facile d'être presentatrice? 0-0)**


End file.
